


Medication and Confusion

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Ward is on some strong stuff, Ward tries to woo Skye while on heavy drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is on some very strong pain medication and doesn't realize that he has powers and that he and Skye are already together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medication and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Been a while since I've updated this little series. I've been focusing my attention on some other stories of mine and I'm in my last quarter of my first year of college and trying to not fall behind. However, a recent conversation I had with a friend on Tumblr inspired me to write this.
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

"How long has he been out?"

"A few hours now," Simmons replies, checking a few of the different monitors surrounding Ward. "He's on some very powerful pain medication so I'm not sure when he'll wake up."

Skye nods, "Okay. Thanks."

"Do you want me to give you two some time alone?" Simmons asks her.

Skye gives her a small smile, "If you don't mind."

Simmons smiles and shakes her head, "Not at all. I'll be right outside if you need me for anything."

"Thanks," Skye smiles at the scientist as she walks out the door of the med wing.

Skye takes a deep breath before turning around to face the hospital bed. She moves towards the bed, pulling a chair up next to it and sitting down. She leans back in the seat and stares at Ward's body.

"I hate you," she speaks up after a quiet moment. "You just had to jump in front of that bullet to save me like a damn superhero, didn't you? You may have powers now but that doesn't mean you're freaking invincible, okay? You still have to try and keep yourself from dying when we're out on missions." She leans forward in the seat and grabs his hand in hers, "Think you can do that for me, Tin Man? Think you can keep yourself from dying?"

Ward shifts in the bed and Skye sits up instantly.

"Grant?" she says. She turns towards the door, "Simmons! I think he's waking up." She turns back to the bed, "Grant? Babe, can you hear me?"

She watches as Ward's head turns, his eyes scrunching slightly. Then he opens his eyes and looks at her.

She gives him a small smile, "Hey, Grant."

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Skye asks him.

"You're really pretty."

Skye feels a blush slowly creep up her cheeks and ducks her head.

"What am I doing in here?"

She looks back up to see him looking around the room.

"You got shot," she tells him.

He looks back at her with wide eyes, "I got shot?" He lets out a quiet gasp, "Am I dead? Is that why you're here because I'm in heaven and you're an angel?"

Skye laughs quietly and shakes her head, "No, you aren't dead and I'm not an angel."

"Oh," he says. He nods his head, "Okay. I'm not dead."

"No, you aren't."

"Well then where am I if I'm not dead? Why am I in here?"

"You are in here because you need to rest up after being shot."

Skye turns her head to see Simmons entering the room. "Hey."

"How is he?" Simmons asks.

"He's acting kind of weird," Skye tells her.

"That's probably the medication he's on. Like I said, it's some very powerful stuff we used with him because his metabolism just eats through everything else so quickly."

"Did you say I got shot?"

Skye and Simmons turn their attention back to Ward.

"Yes I did," Simmons nods. "The bullet went pretty deep but was able to be removed during surgery."

"I can't feel my body," Ward says, slight panic on his face. "Am I paralyzed?"

"No, you aren't paralyzed," Skye tells him. "You're just on some very powerful pain meds right now."

"So I can still walk?" he asks her.

She smiles and nods, "Yeah, babe, you can still walk."

"Wow," he breathes out, "that's so great." He looks at Skye, "You're really pretty."

Skye lets out a quiet laugh, "I know. You told me that already."

"No, but I mean, really, really pretty. Like, prettier than anything else in this whole entire world." He looks at Simmons, "Do you see how pretty she is? She's so pretty."

Skye just ducks her head and blushes while Simmons stands quietly, not exactly sure how to respond.

After a few minutes of silence Ward yanks the IV out of his arm, throws the blanket off of his body, and stands up the bed.

"Grant!" Skye exclaims. "What the hell are you doing? Get back in bed."

He shakes his head, "I don't want to."

"Well I don't care what you want. Get back in the damn bed."

He crosses his arms and gets a pout on his face that reminds Skye of a small child who was told that he can't have his way.

"Grant, " Skye starts, "please get back in bed."

"I said I don't want to," he says, uncrossing his arms quickly and thrusting his fists down. His eyes go wide when he sees the hot flames dancing around his closed fists. He looks up at Skye, a smile of childlike wonderment on his face, "Do you see this?"

Skye smiles and nods, "Yeah, I do. You have powers, Grant."

"I do?"

She nods again, "Yeah."

"So cool," he says, moving one of his flaming hands around in front of his face. He stares at it for a minute before a firey chain starts to grow within his closed fist. He gets a small smile on his face, "This is so awesome. I have powers."

He turns towards the other end of the room and whips the chain out, sparks flying out of the end of it when it snaps. He whirls around to look at Skye with a wide smile on his face, "Did you see how cool that was? You had to have seen that." He lifts his other hand up, palm open and facing up, slowly creating a type of fireball in the center of his palm. He grins and then looks up at any empty wall, quickly thrusting his hand out and sending the fireball at the wall, scorching the pure white color.  
He turns back to Skye, "I'm positive you saw it that time. I know you did. You can't say you didn't."

"I did see it," Skye tells him. "Now get back in bed. You need to rest."

"I can do more," he tells her, turning back to the wall and sending a few more fireballs at it.

She nods her head, "I know you can, Grant. Now please get back in the bed," she steps towards him.

"Did you see how cool that was?" he asks, allowing her to lead him back towards the hospital bed.

"It was very cool," she nods.

"Go on a date with me and we can find out what other cool stuff I can do with my powers," he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Go on a date with me," he repeats. "Date me, love me, be my girlfriend," he smiles.

"I'm not going to be your girlfriend, Grant," she tells him, trying to stifle the smile that wants to grow on her face.

Grant's face falls, "What? Why not? Didn't you see what I could do?" he points towards the wall. "Why don't you want to date someone who can do that? It's so cool."

"Yes it is," she nods. "But I'm not going to agree to being you girlfriend because I'm already your wife."

Grant's eyes flick back and forth between Skye's face and her left hand that she's holding up to show him the gold band wrapped around her fourth finger. His eyes go wide, "We're married?"

Skye smiles and nods, dropping her hand, "Mm-hmm. For about four months now."

He grins, "Wow. I'm so lucky. I have such a hot wife."

Skye fights the blush threatening to creep up her cheeks.

"You know who's really hot?" he asks her, leaning forward slightly.

"Who?" she asks.

"Me," he says. "Because I can do this," he raises one flame engulfed fist into the air. "I'm all fire. I'm really hot."

"Yes you are," Skye nods, gently pushing on his shoulders to make him lie down.

"You think I'm hot," he gives her a playful smirk. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

Skye sighs and shakes her head with a small smile as she pulls the covers back over him, "Oh Grant. If you don't think I'm not going to use this against you later then you are very much mistaken."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Working on a special project for Brett and Chloe is any of you out there are fans of theirs. Let me know if you're interested. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
